


Hard Work

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: Getting clean after a messy mission.





	Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Grrrl.

Rodney was convinced he'd never been this dirty in his life, but he knew that if he mentioned that fact John would simply roll his eyes and start listing all the other times they'd come home covered with mud or dust, or some other unpleasant substance. At least the water swirling down the drain was finally clear, except for the shampoo coming from John's hair.

He'd washed it twice, and Rodney was going to tease him about that--later. Because right now John was standing there, eyes closed, body arched as he reached up to move his hair this way and that, getting the lather out. John looking like that would distract a monk, a castrated monk.

Rodney's cock was starting to harden, but he didn't look away. John looked good dressed, especially in those tight black t-shirts, but he was breathtaking naked. All lean lines with dark hair that drew the eye to the curve of a pectoral muscle, the stretch of his thighs, the soft bulge of his cock. It was probably a good thing that just being naked together wasn't enough to get them hard any more, at least not both of them. Otherwise, they'd never get anything done. But Rodney kind of missed the days when they couldn't get enough of one another.

Hair at last free of suds, John brushed the water from his face and opened his eyes. Rodney didn't bother trying to hide the fact that he'd been looking.

John lowered his gaze, then raised it again, grinning at what he'd found.

Okay, so having John's eyes on him was enough to take him from semi-hard to fully erect. That didn't mean John had to look so smug about it.

In two steps Rodney had closed the distance between them. Two more had John up against the wall of the shower. Holding John's biceps against the wall, Rodney glanced down. John was getting hard, too. He wasn't fully there yet, but Rodney could fix that.

Leaning in, he pressed his hips and belly to John's, lowering his mouth to the side of John's neck. A soft nip and John tilted his head.

It was all the encouragement Rodney needed.

He knew all the best places on John's neck, knew when to suck and when to graze John's skin with his teeth. When to rub John's erection with his own.

When to lower himself to his knees.

John groaned long and low when Rodney took him in, just like he always did. Even if Rodney hadn't liked the feel of John in his mouth, he'd have sucked him off anyway, just to hear that sound.

But Rodney did like it.

More than liked it. The feel of smooth skin on his lips and tongue, the taste of it, the head bumping against the back of his throat, he more than liked it all.

He slid all the way down John's shaft, sucking lightly as he went, then drew back until just the tip was in his mouth. Teasing the slit with his tongue, he looked up at John.

John was watching him, lust in his eyes. That he could make John look like that still made something turn over inside him, even after all this time. Sucking strongly, Rodney drew back until John's cock slid from his mouth. Then he pressed his face to John's groin, searching for the smell of John beneath the soap.

Finding a trace of it, he inhaled deeply before turning and catching the side of John's shaft between his lips. He slid his mouth up the side until he could cover the head. A hint of salt on his tongue and Rodney was sucking again.

Cupping the front of John's thighs in his hands, he gave himself over to the sheer pleasure of having a cock in his mouth. John's cock, slender enough to be graceful but still thick enough to fill Rodney's mouth and Rodney's ass, with a gentle leftward curve that Rodney had graphed--more than once. John had laughed when he'd found the equations describing his cock, but then he'd stripped Rodney naked and fucked him through the mattress, whispering obscene equations in his ear until they were both too far gone for words.

Hands clutched at his shoulders and Rodney opened his eyes. John's head was tilted back, his back arching away from the wall, hips thrust forward. Letting go of John's cock, Rodney rubbed the shaft with his cheek, ignoring the fact that it was covered with his own saliva.

Tilting his head to the side, Rodney covered that spot under the head with his mouth, Rodney sucked, knowing it would make John gasp.

John gasped.

Cupping John's balls in his hand, Rodney worked that spot, sucking and licking, until John's fingers tightened on his shoulders.

Then he took John in again, and this time John moved with him. The two of them working together to get John off was still one of the hottest things Rodney could imagine, and his own cock was aching for attention. If he ignored it John would do him, but they had to debrief eventually, and if he got himself off now he could use it as a reason John should fuck him later.

Wrapping his hand around his cock, he began to move it in time with the motion of John's cock in his mouth.

John was close now, his movements becoming less controlled, less careful. Rodney loved it when John stopped being careful, when he was so damn turned on he couldn't be considerate. Rodney loved that he could do that to John, that John trusted him enough to let him.

It wasn't going to take much to push John over the edge. Rodney brushed his opening a fingertip and John came, groaning, bending forward and resting part of his weight on Rodney's shoulder as his fluid filled Rodney's mouth. Swallowing, Rodney jerked himself fast and hard, concentrating on the head, until he came too, jaw slackening as John jerked back and forth in his mouth, leaving the last of his fluid on Rodney's tongue.

"We need to have shower sex more often," John said.

"Mmmm," Rodney agreed, rising up onto his knees, sliding his arms around John's waist, and resting his head on John's stomach.

Pressing a kiss to the top of Rodney's head, John leaned back against the wall, and stroked the back of Rodney's neck with his fingers. "We have a debriefing."

"What is there to say? We went; we got muddy; we came home. Had good sex in the shower, and are now ready for a nap."

John chuckled. "I dare you to say that to Elizabeth."

Rodney kissed his belly. His knees were starting to complain about the hardness of the shower floor. "If I go to the debriefing like a good boy, will you fuck me later?"

"Hmmm." John tilted his head to the side. "Let me think about it."

Rodney nipped the spot just above his belly button.

Covering the spot with his hand, John said, "Hey, no biting." Then he added, "Yeah, I suppose I could fuck you."

"Cause it's such a chore," Rodney answered with a roll of his eyes as he clambered to his feet.

Turning off the water with his hand, John followed him from the shower. "It is. Great sex is hard work."

Rodney raised a finger over his shoulder where John could see it as they walked into their bedroom. "So you admit it's great."

Grabbing his waist, John tugged him close, pressing himself against Rodney's back and nuzzling Rodney's neck. "It's definitely great."


End file.
